


Guidelines

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [32]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: They have an understanding, the three of them.





	Guidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who asked for Jerevinwood spy AU.

They have an understanding, the three of them.

1\. Ryan is never allowed to drive because when he does, bad things happen. (“One time! One time, and you never let me live it down!”)

2\. Gavin is not allowed to name things. (“Oh, and I suppose naming everything after this ‘Rimmy Tim’ persona of yours is a brilliant alternative, isn’t it, Jeremy.”

3\. Jeremy is not allowed to put in requisition forms to have their vehicles repainted. _Ever_. (“I’m feeling personally attacked, guys.”)

There are other rules of course, each with a story of their own, but those were the first three. (“Gentlemen, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.“)


End file.
